warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Blood Rangers
Background The Blood Rangers are a loyalist space marines chapter of unknown origins. The history of the Blood Rangers is a mystery that only the Chapter Masters and Chief Librarians know of. The chapter is currently fleet based because their home world was destroyed by Abaddon The Despoiler during the 12th black crusade. With the loss of their home world the Blood Rangers have lost a large portion of their knowledge. Also among their losses were a fourth of the chapter including their previous chapter master and chief librarian. Their remaining recruitment worlds are in the Lysades sub-sector. Their distance to the Cadian Sub-sector makes the Blood Rangers quick reinforcements during the black crusades. The loss of their Home world, a Recruitment world, a Fourth of their Chapter, their Chapter Master, their Chief Librarian, and a Large portion of their knowledge has devastated the chapter greatly. But their chapter has endowed and now are a fleet based chapter. The Blood Rangers commit themselves fully in the defense of the Gothic Sector do to the ever lasting presence of the Eye of Terror within the sector. Among their most famous campaigns is the 2nd & 3rd wars of Armageddon. During the second war for Armageddon the Blood Rangers 5th Company was sent to aid in the defense of Armageddon, Among them was Captain Josep, Tactical Marine Sargent Richard, Assault Marine Sargent Andrew, Scout Marine Sargent Michael. The 5th company arrived to take part in the siege of Hades-Hive alongside the Blood Angels led by Commander Dante, and Commissar Sebastian Yarrick, against Ork Warlord Ghazghkull Mag Uruk Thraka. Upon the news of another ork attack on Armageddon by the same ork Chapter Master Raven De Turk had a portion of the chapter sent to Armageddon to defend her. The force was made up of the chapters 6th company commanded by Captain Richard, 5th company commanded by Captain Josep, and the chapters 7th company commanded by Captain Andrew. The force equaled to a quarter of the chapter for the chapter only had 10 companies. Notable Campaigns * The 12th Black Crusade * The 13th Black Crusade * The Second War of Armageddon * The Third War of Armageddon * Battle of forge world Drypso Notable Battle Brothers RIchard: The current captain of the blood rangers 6th company, avenged the deaths of several of his battle brothers by killing a ork warboss. Revan De Turk: The current chapter master, He was chosen to be the new chapter master after the former chapter master perished on Arimaspia when Abaddon the Despoiler destroyed the planet. He was chosen to be the next chapter master because he was the captain of the blood rangers 1st company. Wade: The current chief librarian. He was chosen to replace his predecessor who perished on Arimaspia when Abaddon the Despoiler destroyed the planet. He was picked to succeed the former chief librarian because he was a librarian and aided in the defence of the fortress monestary during an ork invasion. Michael: The current captain of the blood rangers 10th company, He lead several squads of scouts to defend the reactor of a chapter battle barge from demons when the Gellar field failed in the warp. Arimaspia (Chapter homeworld) Arimapia was the blood rangers homeworld and location of their fortress monestary until the planet was destroyed during the 12th black crusade by Abaddon the Despoiler. Arimaspia was one of the blood rangers recruitment worlds as well. With the destruction of Arimaspia the blood rangers lost much knowledge and equipment as well as suffering a blow to their recruitment. But with faith to the God Emperor and the leadership of a new chapter master and chief librarian they rebuilt. Chapter Structure -500 Tactical Marines -100 Assault Marines -100 Devastator Marines -190 Scout Marines -30 Terminators -6 Dreadnoughts -10 Tech Marines -10 Apothecarys -54 Librarians Traditions The captain of the First company is the successor to the chapter master. Chapter Fleet -Fury of the chapter (Battle Barge) -Honor Arimaspia (Battle Barge) -Honor the Fallen (Battle Barge) -10 Strike Cruisers -20 Support Ships Category:Space Marine Chapters